Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov
and Dimitri Belikov ]] Rose Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov 'are one of the major romantic couples of the '''Vampire Academy '''series. ''They are confronted with several barriers in their strong building romance, eventually becoming a couple at the end of '''Last Sacrifice. ''Into the '''Bloodlines Series' they are seen to be going strong in their romance. looking at Rose|304x304px]] ''Vampire Academy'' book series Vampire Academy Rose and Dimitri first meet when a group of guardians, lead by Dimitri, are sent to retrieve her and Lissa, having previously escaped St. Vladimir's Academy two years prior. Dimitri bargains for Rose not to be expelled and becomes her mentor to help her catch up with her classmates. Rose soon becomes attracted to him. She develops a massive crush on him and even blushes when he pins her down during training. He catches her making out with Jesse (him trying to feed on her) and threatens him, telling her to act responsibly if she wants to be a guardian. Rose, through the bond, discovers that Lissa has been kidnapped and goes straight to Dimitri with the news. However, once she is there, she totally forgets about Lissa and starts making out with Dimitri, almost having sex with him until he removes her necklace, revealing that it is a lust charm (placed by Victor after Natalie noticed their attraction to each other). Dimitri says that Rose would be an asset on the rescue mission because of the bond. After saving Lissa, he confides in Rose that he's in love with her but they can't be together. Frostbite Rose and Dimitri travel to meet Arthur Schoenberg for her qualifier exam only to find a massacre. Rose finds a silver stake and they realize humans helped. After Janine accidentally punches her, she confides in Dimitri that she believes it was on purpose. When he defends Janine they end up arguing until she passionately kisses him. Dimitri stops her, warning her never to do that again. He then begins avoiding her. Rose later learns from Janine that Dimitri has a relationship with Tasha and might be leaving to be both her guardian and her lover. She confronts him about this and he criticizes her age. He later apologizes and confides confidential Strigoi information to her. Rose tells Dimitri to accept Tasha's offer. When Rose, Christian, Mia, Eddie, and Mason go missing, Dimitri and Janine question Lissa and are worried about Rose. Dimitri finds her after killing Isaiah and Elena and witnessing Mason's death and he comforts her. She later talks to Dimitri, who tells her that he refused Tasha's offer as it wouldn't have been right, considering he was in love with someone else: Rose. He then kisses her. Shadow Kiss Rose wakes up to experience Dimitri kissing her, only to realize it is Christian and Lissa through the bond. She goes for a walk outside where she meets Dimitri who is patrolling campus. She overhears Dimitri and Alberta discussing Victor's trial. Dimitri promises Rose that he will try to gain her access to the trial. Dimitri scolds Rose when she throws a fit after being assigned to guard Christian for field experience, although she eventually concedes. Lissa is approached by Jesse and Ralf to join Mână, and she agrees, although as reason to spy on them. During the initiation, she is attacked by Jesse and other magic users. Rose senses that something is wrong with her through their bond, and runs to help Lissa. Rose beats up Lissa's torturers, and Lissa tortures Jesse. Whenever Lissa uses Spirit, dark emotions run through her and makes her severely depressed, so Rose takes Lissa's emotions from her through their bond. When this happens, it causes Rose to become violent and she starts beating up Jesse severely. Dimitri and Alberta find them, and intercept her. Dimitri takes Rose away to calm her down. They go to an old cabin in the woods that Tasha Ozera uses whenever she visits the Academy to see Christian. Rose tries to plead with him to let her go, but all to no avail. Dimitri cleans up her wounds, and she is enraged that Jesse and the others were doing that, and that they need to pay. She tries to break away, but Dimitri seizes her, and calms down. The darkness fades away, and Rose worries that she will end up like Anna or Sonya Karp. Dimitri tells her that she is so, so strong, and they profess their love for each other. They have sex for the first time in the cabin. Which leads to Rose, losing her virginity to him. After they are done and lying there, Rose sees Mason's ghost from across the cabin. Mason pointed behind Rose, after some struggle, he manages to say "they're coming". Strigoi were attacking the academy. Dimitri tells Rose to run back to campus, and tell them buria ''(Storm in Russian). During the attack, Dimitri was taken down by one of the Strigoi, biting down into his neck. Rose was forced to leave Dimitri due to her own safety, and Dimitri was presumed dead. After the fight, Rose was informed that Dimitri's body was never recovered, and that meant he was taken to become one of the Strigoi. A week later, Rose show up at Adrian's door asking for money because she is going to drop out of the Academy. He makes her a deal and bargains that if he gives her money, she will give him a real chance at having a relationship. Although she wasn't necessarily being, she agrees. Much to the Academy and Lissa's dismay, Rose set off, off to kill the man she loved. Blood Promise Rose travels to Russia with the money Adrian gave her, and starts staking out popular Moroi night clubs to find Moroi men who might know where the dhampir commune where Dimitri's family lives is. One night she leaves the club and thinks she has a follower tailing her, so she hides and comes face to face with an alchemist named Sydney Sage. After saving Sydney from a Strigoi, Rose learns about the hidden group of humans who know about her "mythical" world (the alchemists hate and fear all abnormal non-human creatures of the night but agree to help them so they can protect the human race). Sydney agrees to take Rose to the commune, and on the way, they get attacked by Strigoi and Rose is hurt. Rose starts saying Belikov in her sleep so they take her to the Belikova household. Rose meets all of Dimitri's family and tells them that she was his student and about his death or being turned. They hold a funeral and Sydney apologizes to Rose for assuming the worst. Everyone can tell that Rose and Dimitri were in love, but no one disapproves that they were together. The Belikov family takes a liking to Rose and accept her as their own. She becomes great friends with Viktoria which is Dimitri's sister and meets the famous Zmey, a mobster Moroi who deal in illicit business. While there she also meets Mark and Oksana. a Moroi-Dhampir couple, and finds out they have the type of bond she and Lissa have. Rose goes out with Viktoria and sees that a no good moron wants to have his way with Viktoria, and Rose cant stop it. Zmey offers to help and she reluctantly agrees, he tells Rose to leave Russia and he will take care of this. She agrees and is confronted by Yeva, Dimitri's grandmother, to go and mission. She then leaves with a group of vigilante un-promised novices to find Dimitri somewhere in Siberia. Rose finds Marlen in Siberia who knows where Dimitri is. She tells him to let Dimitri know that she's looking for him. Dimitri later finds Rose and knocks her unconscious, bringing her back to Galina's place. Dimitri says that he will keep Rose until she willingly becomes Strigoi to be with him forever. He often feeds on her to numb her senses. She's finally able to escape captivity by threatening Inna and finds a silver stake in a vault. Dimitri catches up to her on a bridge where they fight and she manages to stake him, pushing him into the river. She is found later on the side of the road and call Zmey to help her and is taken to Oksana for healing when she finds out that Lissa is in danger through the bond. Avery Lazar, a royal, has been compelling Lissa and is about to fake her suicide. Oksana and Rose enter Lissa's mind and they find out Avery is a spirit user as well. When everything is back to normal, Rose returns to the Academy (courtesy of Zmey's pocketbook and personal escort), while wondering if Dimitri would have said he loved her if given the chance. Along with this thought, she is confronted by her mother and finds out Zmey is her long-lost Moroi father. She then agrees to give Adrian Ivashklov a real chance to date her since knows she can be free of Dimitri considering how long he has chased after her. She receives a parcel, the stake she used on Dimitri and a letter from him, saying that she should have been certain he was dead and that he's coming for her. Spirit Bound Rose continues to receive both love letters and death threats from Dimitri. Learning that Victor's half-brother Robert may have once restored a Strigoi back to their original form, Rose, Lissa and Eddie break Victor out of Tarasov Prison. When Eddie almost kills Dimitri, Rose interferes, believing that he can still be saved. Dimitri later kidnaps Lissa and Christian as bait for Rose. Rose makes the decision to kill Dimitri for good and is about to when Lissa and Christian stop her. Lissa was able to infuse the stake with magic and then stakes him through the heart. Instead of it killing him it returned him back to his original form. Consumed by the guilt of his actions, Dimitri refuses Rose's comfort, claiming that he can no longer love as a side effect of being Strigoi. He tells her his love has faded. Dimitri talks to Rose the morning after she lets Adrian drink her blood and he sees the marks. Guardians then attack, and they feel instinct kick in to protect each other. Rose stops Dimitri, knowing that he's already in danger of convincing people he's a Dhampir again, and Rose is arrested for Tatiana's murder. Last Sacrifice Rose is in her prison cell, contemplating the charges brought against her and occasionally using the bond to slip into Lissa's mind to view what's going on at the Court. During Queen Tatiana’s funeral, statues outside the church suddenly blow up, causing chaos, and acting as a distraction for the guardians. Rose is soon broken out of prison by Mikhail, Eddie, Adrian, Abe, and Dimitri. Dimitri takes Rose out of Court and they drive for hours until they reach Sydney, who is also aiding in the escape. The Dashkov brothers invade Rose’s dreams and they later meet up with her at Sonya's house in Kentucky, where Robert changes Sonya back into a Moroi by staking her with a silver stake infused with spirit. After recovering from the initial shock of being restored, Sonya leads them to Jillian Mastrano’s house in Michigan, who is revealed to be the illegitimate child of Eric Dragomir. Not long after they arrive, guardians raid the Mastrano house, forcing them to scatter and flee again and creating the opportunity for Victor and Robert to kidnap Jill. Using her spirit abilities, Sonya is able to locate where the brothers are hiding Jill and relays the information onto Rose. Upon questioning, Sonya also reveals to Rose that her and Dimitri’s auras shine extraordinarily bright when they are around each other, which shows they are in love. This further confuses Rose about Dimitri's true feelings for her. Rose, Dimitri, and Sonya quickly find Victor and Robert and fight them to get Jill back. Rose battles with Victor, and in a spirit-induced rage, she inadvertently kills him. She becomes distraught as the group heads to a hotel to recover. In one of the rooms, Dimitri attempts to comfort her and tells her not to blame herself. He admits he loves her and regrets losing her and wants her back, but refuses to take another man’s girlfriend. Rose tells him she only belongs to herself, and she chooses Dimitri. They embrace and have sex once again, and Rose makes the decision to break up with Adrian when she sees him in person and not in one of his spirit dreams. Back at Court and in front of the Council and assembled Moroi, Rose presents Jill as part of the Dragomir bloodline, arguing that this enables Lissa to become Queen before she reveals to everyone that Tasha is the one who killed the queen, as she hated Tatiana's policies about Dhampirs and Moroi. Rose also silently notices that Tasha has longed for Dimitri the entire time, which is why Tasha framed Rose for the murder. As guardians attempt to take in Tasha, she grabs a gun and holds Mia hostage. Lissa hurries forward in an attempt to compel her to stop, but Tasha makes a rash decision, shooting at Lissa. Rose jumps in front of Lissa and takes the bullet in her chest. Her final glimpse is of Lissa and Dimitri standing over her as she blacks out. A few days later, she awakens in a palace room with Dimitri by her side. He joyfully tells her that they have both received full pardons and their guardian statuses again—she is one of Lissa’s guardians and he is Christian’s guardian. Both are finally able to be open about their relationship. When Lissa visits Rose, she realizes they are no longer bonded. They speculate that because Rose was at the brink of death and healed herself without the help of spirit, the bond was negated. Lissa also won the royal election, thanks to Jill being part of the Dragomir bloodline and making her eligible for the throne. Adrian visits Rose and confronts her on why their relationship failed; Adrian blames it on Rose's constant yearning for Dimitri but Rose tells him it’s both that and the fact that they are so different and he depends on her too much, saying that she is his anchor to life. Rose spends the remainder of her convalescence healing and being with Dimitri. As Lissa is crowned the new queen, she shares a humorous look with Rose in the crowd. Rose, embracing Dimitri and feeling happier than ever with her love and Lissa's triumph, tells him she thinks that the future will be great. [[Bloodlines|''Bloodlines]] spin-off series Bloodlines Rose told Sydney that she and Dimitri are together, but they are both disappointed that they couldn't properly settle down and spend time together as a real couple. Otherwise, they are happy to be together and finally have an open romantic relationship. Sage has to protect Jill at a school in palm springs for the alchemists posing as her sister, and with Adrian and Eddie posing as her brothers. During her time there, she finds that a local tattoo parlor are using vampire blood to create performance enhancing tattoos similar to the alchemist ones, but are using copper and steel instead. The Golden Lily Dimitri Belikov has come to Palm Springs with Sonya Karp to figure out experiments of the element of Spirit. Dimitri is seen to mention Rose a lot and misses her terribly. As when Sonya, Dimitri, and Sydney went to a restaurant he got a phone call from Rose he is seen to smile and talk to her lovingly, according to Sydney. The Indigo Spell In the beginning of the book Adrian and Sydney go to Sonya Karp's wedding. Rose is a bridesmaid and Dimitri is on duty they are see to look a cute couple talking to Sydney about Adrian dancing with Sydney The Fiery Heart Rose and Dimitri were sent to Dallas, Texas when hearing that another Strigoi had been restored back into a Dhampir. It is seen that Rose leans against Dimitri to where he wraps his arms around her when in the house watching Adrian. The Ruby Circle Rose and Dimitri visit Adrian and Sydney. They have dinner together along with Jill, Eddie and Daniella. Adrian caught a brilliant flash on Rose's finger which turned out to be her engagement ring. It's a large round diamond set into a lacy square of platinum filigree that was edged in tiny blue opals. Rose jokingly announce that she could wait for marriage until thirty. They both seem to be settled and happy. Sydney also mentioned that she's wondering how they would handle having kids since they could possibly have children on their own. They were also seen teasing each other about babies but Dimitri seriously and desperately would love a child of his own. Trivia *According to Mead, she always wanted to write about a teenage girl falling in love with her older mentor, causing the relationship between Rose and Dimitri to be formed. *Their relationship started when Rose developed a massive crush on Dimitri. It was obvious that the feeling was mutual during their training when Dimitri pinned Rose and she blushed. *In Last Sacrifice, ''Sydney makes comment that she literally sees the chemistry between Rose and Dimitri, even when they denied it while they searched for Lissa's half-sibling (Jill). *Mead in an interview said that Rose and Dimitri are a perfect couple as Rose is an outgoing, rebellious warrior woman while Dimitri is an anti-social, stronger warrior making them connected through their personalities and through their feelings. *The forbidden romance between Rose and Dimitri also makes an echo to Shakespeare famous play '''Romeo and Juliet' as Rose makes reference to this in Blood Promise;'' Juliet had it easy, she never had to kill Romeo. '' *To the fans of the series the couple is called Romitri, which is a mixture of the two names of Rose and Dimitri. *In the film adaption of the series, Rose and Dimitri are portrayed by American actress, Zoey Deutch, and Russian actor, Danila Kozlovsky. *In 2013, Rose and Dimitri won the Best Fictional Couple in a series. *In 2013, Rose and Dimitri's Lust Charm scene was voted as the most anticipated scene in the film ''Vampire Academy. '' *In the books, movie and graphic novels Dimitri calls Rose "Roza" when he is feeling more affectionate towards her. Photos __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Dhampirs Category:Characters from Vampire Academy series Category:Guardians Category:Relationships